What My Heart Held
by Crystal Maiden
Summary: "...You tried to kill me twice. How do you expect me to trust you?..."-ONESHOT! (Extended to 5 Chapters or more)
1. Chapter 1: What My Heart Held

**What My Heart Held**

Ever since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War had been put to a stop and the Ten-Tails' Jinchuuriki, along with other major villains was defeated by Team Seven; everything and everyone's lives went back to normal. All the Nations lived in peace, not having to worry about being targeted for the purpose of some diabolical plan set by phantom criminals who wished to take over the world.

Naruto Uzumaki had become the Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not only was he acknowledged by the people of Konoha, but he was highly appreciated and honoured as the saviour of the Shinobi World, earning great respect where ever he went. There was not a single person who didn't hear about him.

Then there came Sasuke Uchiha, the Commander in Chief of the ANBU Forces. When he approached the War with the rest of the Edo-Tensei Hokages, he stated that he was going to become the Hokage, put an end to the twisted system and create a new one. Now, obviously no one took his words seriously at that time, since he had caused so much trouble just to get the things that he alone wanted. The problem was that he himself knew that the villagers of Konohagakure wouldn't accept him as their leader, so he just left the title to Naruto. Although Sasuke had helped him in the war, he still fought violently against Naruto, and both of them were injured to the same degrees.

Sakura Haruno was a Medic Nin of course, but she planned to take some time off of the Shinobi career, just so that she could spend it with Tsunade. She had surpassed Tsunade in so many ways; she did relative damage to certain objects whenever she fought or hit at them. She had even managed to have an excellent Chakra Control, that she eventually developed her own Hyakugou Seal in the centre of her forehead, just like her Master. So, after the war she spent most of her time with Tsunade, ensuring the care and well-being of her Master. After all, she _was_ recovering slowly from that harsh wood pillar that pierced right through her body during the War.

The members of Team 7 were so busy that they never really had the chance to spend time with each other much. However, there was this specific Tea House where the old classmates would go to meet up once in a while; where they drank Sake and chatted about how their lives were going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura took a safety match and with the small flame, lit the twelve inch, long, thin pipe in her soft palm. She then brought it to her red-colored lips and pulled in, subsequently releasing a thick stream of diffusing smoke from her lips and into the air, "How I love me a good pipe. You get to smoke while laying on your back and the ashes don't fall on you." The woman praised.

"Oh, come on Sakura, you're twenty-three years old now, is it only about drinking Sake and smoking those fancy pipes of yours? You should be engaged already." Suggested an intoxicated Ino, who was already under the influence of the large quantity of Sake she had consumed that night. The two girls were in their own corner of the room, looking on at the rest of the persons as they chattered.

"Really? Well I have time for no such thing. There are things much more important to me than love right now." Sakura softly and plainly said, bringing a drink of the Sake to her lush lips.

"Everyone at least has someone that they're planning to spend the rest of their lives with. Why not you? What's with the sudden change over the years?" Ino asked.

"Well I guess some people grow up. Others don't." Sakura sipped her drink, closing her eyes.

Ino grinned, "Well, I know you've 'grown up' Sakura. But when it comes to a certain person… you're head over heels for him."

"Let me guess who that is…" Sakura mustered, managing to maintain a serious poise.

"Sasuke-kun…" The blonde teasingly laughed.

Sakura snapped at the sound of that name, she then threateningly brought her elbow up to Ino's chest, bracing her up to the wall insensitively. The girl's back hit the boards hard, causing her to speak up, "Hey, I was just teasing you. What is with you lately?"

"Say his name again and I'll pound your face in." Sakura whispered as she and the girl were close enough to touch foreheads; she bleakly stared into Ino's blue orbs.

Upon hearing his name, Sakura's whole mood would always change. Deep down inside, she did have feelings for Sasuke, but it's just that these feelings were not as intense as before. Back when she was twelve, it was a mere infatuation, and later on she developed feelings for him, and for what reason, she just couldn't remember.

Even during the World War, she was approached by an Iwagakure Ninja whom she healed, he even gave her a letter of love and thanks, but then she turned him down. Sometimes she regretted turning the poor lad down. She just couldn't understand why she was still in love with such an arrogant bastard who treated her like dump and who tried to kill her almost twice or trice.

For sure, they talked to each other, but not for long; it was only when she had to carry medical reports to the ANBU Headquarters after she would have healed some random ANBU member, and how often was that? She didn't understand it; she could never understand how Sasuke changed overnight. He turned from someone who was as evil as piss, to someone who not only wanted to protect the village, but wanted to become Hokage.

She was really happy that he returned, but she didn't know if she could trust him; she wanted to, but how would that happen? This is why Sai thought that her smile was so faked back then. Everyone Sakura knew now trusted Sasuke, but she didn't know what to do for some reason. She didn't want to get hurt…_again_. When it came to the most dim-witted girl in the world, this was Karin. Sasuke stabbed her, and yet for all she found herself unable to stay angry at him. Although she knew that she was being used only for her sensory techniques, she said that she was _all for him_.

Sakura fixed her position properly on the floor, sitting closely to the little table. She looked around the room and sighted Naruto laughing and talking to Hinata, who just looked at him and smiled broadly. Naruto then noticed Sakura and waved her off, giving a genuine smile to her. She returned the wave and the smile.

"Are you doing okay?!" he shouted to her from across the room. She nodded and silently formed her lips into a "yes", still smiling at him. He nodded once again and returned his attention to the dark haired girl who sat very close to him.

She looked around the room again and suddenly, her green eyes met with onyx ones. Her heart skipped two beats, and then it started pumping speedily, giving her a headache along with irregular breathing. She swiftly looked down into her drink. Taking herself by surprise, she didn't blush.

When did he get here? Normally, as soon as Sakura saw him walk through the door, she would leave five minutes after. Ino noticed this, but did not know the reason for her sudden reaction, "What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No, it's nothing." Sakura said, looking up again only to see him now concentrating on Kakashi-sensei, and probably they were conversing on some secret mission. She took another mouthful of the Sake.

"You know, I've dated so many times…but all men ever seem to want is 'pleasure.' Then I just decide to not give them a damned thing, the bastards." Sakura said, trying to hide from Ino what she was really thinking about. The blonde girl nodded, "Mm-hm." She noticed that Sakura was much more mature now and that she surely was a blossom, Ino was glad. Back then Sakura was so cocky and childish and she herself knew it; she even thought that she was to Naruto/Sasuke level during the war. And this could never happen, not in a million years.

Sakura held the long strands of her hair from either sides of her body; bringing them together like a single pony tail to whip it over her shoulder, where it hung over, covering the left side of her chest to be loose again.

He looked at her once more; observing her changes over the past few years. He admitted that he was somewhat impressed at what she did during the war. His eyes travelled over her figure, taking in her full appearance centimetre by centimetre. Sakura looked as similarly beautiful as Tsunade did, being relatively tall. Her hair was longer, meeting down passed her waist, and a bang was clipped to the side. Her chakra gathering point, The Hyakugou seal, looked like a piece of purple jewel she just pasted in the middle of her forehead.

If he had claimed those lips, then her bright red lipstick would have smudged all over her mouth. Sakura wore a lengthy, dark Kimono of fine silk, with long sleeves. The Kimono was embroidered with light pink Sakura flowers. She was no longer flat-chested, had grown to be full-figured and was very attractive. "Are you listening, Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice broke him out of his trance, "Yes." He said self-assuredly.

"Yes? But you were looking at her…again." When he said this, Sasuke sighed, causing him to continue. "Is there something wrong between the two of you?" Kakashi asked.

"Tch. Nothing could possibly go wrong between us, because there _is_ nothing between us." Sasuke conceitedly stated.

"Hm. But you look like you want there to be something between you two. Out of all the students I've taught, you two are my only students who hardly ever speak to each other or even walk next to each other. You're always in separate places at the same time, and then you tend to glance at each other for 'no apparent reason?'" His former teacher remarked with narrow eyes, the serious expression hidden under his mask.

"No, she doesn't think that way. Not after all those things I did to her. So let's just change the topic." Sasuke announced, grabbing a drink of Sake.

Sakura couldn't stand being in there for too long, she was starting to perspire and the atmosphere became heavy on her skin. "Ino, I have to go." Sakura was getting ready to stand up, pulling a knee forward. She was only in a stooping position when Ino spoke up, "What?! Where are you going? You only came here an hour ago." She complained.

"Well an hour is enough. I'm leaving. It's time I go visit my Master." Sakura finally stood up, fixed her Kimono and put on her wooden slippers. She slid the door open and went out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She opened her umbrella, so as to shelter herself from the flowers which were falling in abundance from trees. She walked over the wooden arch bridge, looking at her reflection and the way the moonlight glistered on the calm surface of the flowing water beneath the bridge. Some pink petals sank, while the rest just floated on the surface of the stream, surging in the direction which the water went.

This part of Konohagakure was the most peaceful. Nevertheless, she kept on walking, for she had intended to go to another particular place in the village.

Upon meeting there, she sat on the bench, the bench where _he_ laid her unconscious that evening. Then the following morning, she was crying to Naruto, how she was so pathetic, expecting Naruto to do everything for her, while she just sat around and cried the whole time.

Sakura stared at the cherry blossom tree in front of her, her slender fingers trying to rake away the soft strands which the breeze had glued to her pale face.

"How did you know that I was here?" She said out loud, still staring at the tree.

"Because I know that this is the only place you could have been." The voice was heavy, clear and always recognizable by almost all the kunoichi of that village. It came far from behind her.

"Well you shouldn't be here. You should be back at the ANBU Headquarters. They need you there." She said, her pretty face still solemn.

"I have other things to take care of." He announced lowly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before she decided to break it. "Remember? This is the place I confessed my pitiful love for you. You still left, you didn't take it…but I am glad you didn't." Sakura said, not even a smile appearing on her face.

"Why do you always try to avoid me, Sakura?" Sasuke straightforwardly asked.

Sakura grinned and nodded her head to the sides, "I'm not_ trying_ to avoid you, Uchiha. I _am_ avoiding you…and it's none of your business why I'm doing it by the way." Her voice was very witty, as if this was a laughing matter. Maybe the Sake she drank earlier was now taking its toll on her.

"Hey, I asked you a question, and it requires an answer. Now, answer me." He commanded.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that; I'm not Karin, so watch your mouth, sir." Sakura defended herself. He was the same arrogant bastard she knew, some things never really do change.

"What happened to the honorifics?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh. 'Sasuke-kun'? I don't have to say that anymore."

"Sakura, you're giving me such a hard time-…" She cut him off. No one ever cuts him off like that.

"As you have given me. I mean, you left the village, you played ball with Orochimaru, you sat with the Akatsuki and last but not least, you tried to kill me more-" Sasuke cut her back off, he didn't like to talk about those things although it was what? Seven years ago.

"Don't say it, and don't talk like you know anything about my past." He said, his voice still retaining composure.

"You're right, I don't know about your past," she paused, then decided to take this moment to finish her previous sentence, "But what I do know is that you almost killed me twice-…" to no avail she was cut off.

"Sakura, don't make me-…" His voice broke.

"…which is why I cannot find it in myself to trust you." But he was lying; she was going to finish her sentence no matter what. She was_ always_ weak when it came to him, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Sakura, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Sasuke sounded quite frustrated.

"I want nothing…absolutely nothing. My question is what do _you _want from _me_? If it's to reinstate that clan of yours, then I'm not available. Find a willing slut." She protested.

He scoffed at her ignorance. Sakura went silent at the sight of his angered face appearing right in front of her eyes. His eyes were burning red; his cold hand grabbed her jaws, and cupped it. Her jaws hurt as her cheeks puffed; she stared into his crimson eyes bravely, not bothering to feel scared of the dark feeling his body emitted at that time. Sakura didn't mind, she was willing to fight with him all night if she had to.

"You bring another thing about my clan into this and I'm-…" she cut him off again.

"You're gonna what? Hurt me? Well you had better do it already, because I'm fed up of insulting you." She whispered softly to him just as he did to her, their faces only somewhat five centimetres apart. The position they were in took her aback. But before she knew it, water works were warming in at her eyelids. "What is so wrong with me giving you a dose of your own medicine? Hm?" Her whisper was suspended in her throat as she tried to overcome her crying voice, the hot tears threatening to spill.

"I can't understand; how could you go from being so evil and dark your whole life, to becoming so concerned for the village in just a sudden couple of seconds?" she asked, observing the features of his pensive face.

"Don't talk about that…I make my own decisions." His face was still livid.

Sakura was thinking about a certain something to tell him about, but she finally decided to bring it in the way, just to see how he would react. "You know, during the war…an Iwagakure ninja gave me a love letter when he came to my tenth in his critical condition. But I was stupid enough to tell him that I was in love with you." Upon hearing that, his facial expression changed to normal.

"It saddened him, but I still insisted…then he said that he would like to meet you, and that you must have been a great guy. Then he walked out." Sakura paused and continued, "Not knowing that the _great guy_ whom I was in love with was causing enough trouble for the five nations to go worried." She remarked, blinking, allowing the tears to escape.

Sasuke unconsciously wiped the escaped tears with his thumbs, "Listen to me…" he was not able to continue since she pushed him to the side and got up from the bench, beginning to walk away.

"Goddamnit. Why do I _always_ shed these pathetic tears over you?!" she cursed herself. She stopped in her tracks.

"Each one of those tears is my fault…And you always do that because you still care for me…" He looked at her straight strands of hair as they blew with the wind.

"Yes, my feelings for you will always be the same, that's one thing that's never going to change." She stood staring at the dark perspective of the track she was supposed to take back to her home. "A long time ago, I made a decision to put everyone to sleep. Then I came to kill you with a poisoned Kunai. I had the perfect opportunities coming to me more than once…but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." She fell silent once more, the tears gone, Sasuke still listening to her attentively.

"Let me make this clear," she suggested, "what do you _really _want?" Sakura sounded frustrated and aggravated.

"You…" Was all that she heard. She gasped and her eyes widened. "I want you."

"You…hurt me." Sakura murmured.

"I know…I swear it will never happen again."

She found herself staring at his body again; for he was much, much taller than she was.

"But why me? There are so many other girls in this village-." She still looked down, causing him to prop her chin up with two of his fingers, "Look at me." Her emerald orbs stared up into his dark ones.

"There are so many others…but I only see you."

"…Are you sure?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes." She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer so that there was no space between their bodies. He cupped and held the side of her face. Their short breaths heavy and audible.

Tears started falling down her face again, and Sasuke watched each of them fall. "Sasuke…each step I ever took as a Kunoichi…was to get myself closer and closer to you." She said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Author's Note: Okay, I just wrote this one-shot because I had it on my head all week long, so I was thinking of it all the time and thus, I decided to just go ahead write it down. It's that I cannot imagine her being with anyone else but Sasuke. Well, uh…there is Rock Lee, but then again he's a born loser, so his personality doesn't suit her. By the way, you may have noticed by now that I have changed up Sakura's personality a lot. The thing here is that, I decided to make her a little more mature, since she's most of the times the direct opposite of that lol. I mean, Sasuke has always been annoyed by noisy or boisterous persons, so if she really wants him in the actual series, she needs to be MATURE! Damn it!


	2. Chapter 2: Endearment

**Author's Note: This is still a one-shot, guys…but I might just extend it to five chapters or so I decided to split the first chapter into half. So enjoy. :)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Endearment**

Before they knew it, they were in a tight lip lock. Tasting her lipstick, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, and at the same time held on to her slim waist, gripping it rigidly. In return, she clutched to the jaw lines on either sides of his face, getting a soft feeling of his dark locks beneath her fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They found themselves back at the Tea House. The Tea House had vacant rooms, which were used for various purposes since there was a hot spring bath right next door. Sasuke braced her up to the door, and started nipping at the side of her neck. Sakura closed her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder while he carried on with his ministrations. She put an arm around his neck and started gnawing at her knuckles so as to lessen the moans, for the ticklish feeling of his soft, wet lips was against her neck; and no one had ever done this to her before.

"I want you so badly." Sakura whimpered. Her lean back arched against the wooden door as his hand and fingers wandered about at every part below her waist. Sakura brought her vacant hand over his back, holding his body closer to hers. This caused Sasuke to abruptly stop what he was doing and look her in the eyes, gasping for breath, "Why do you want to give yourself to me so suddenly?" He asked.

Sakura ignored his question and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She knew that this was sudden; she wasn't necessarily _giving_ her body to him. But that particular spot between her legs ached so much for him, that she wasn't even nervous or embarrassed at the thought of losing her virginity to him, for she no longer cared about things like that. What she did know was that if her mother found out about this, she would be dead meat.

To clear her mind of all those thoughts, she slid open the door, and entered. "Get in here." Sakura took Sasuke by the wrist, hastily dragging him into the centre of the room after closing the door. She then dashed off her slippers and plopped down on to the mattress, pulling him down as well. "Uh…okay then." Sasuke smirked; Sakura behaved as though time was against her, but he accepted it nevertheless.

As soon as Sakura hauled him into a kiss, he broke it, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to-…"

"No, I wanna do this." The words came out of her mouth fast and she loosened his shirt until it was opened. Sakura avidly pulled him into yet another lip lock, their tongues roaming to taste each other's mouth of the Sake residues. Sasuke unravelled the knot which was at the back of her Kimono, and the only thing left was for him to drag the silk off her shoulders, which he decided not to do as yet.

Instead, he placed himself between her legs, kneeling to watch her lay there; her aqua green eyes looked up at his onyx ones. Sasuke ran both hands from her knees straight down to her thighs, bringing the silk along with them to expose her pale skin. He caressed her inner thighs, resulting in her hoisting her hips off the floor. She gasped at the feeling of the cold air against her skin when he brought the fabric over her hips.

Without warning, Sakura gripped his shoulders and lugged him on to her body, reacting to the warmth which radiated off his skin. Sasuke's fingers occupied themselves with her long, soft tresses, whilst he bit and suckled harshly on the side of her face, just below her jawbone.

Sasuke brought his head up to look at her, then her chest, and finally decided to remove the Kimono from her shoulders. She moaned when she felt his wet tongue on one of her nipples. "Sasuke…" she gripped a fistful of his hair, "…stop teasing me." Her back formed a semicircle against the mattress, only allowing him to take in more of her pink flesh. Afterwards, Sakura began to drag down her underwear, and Sasuke did the rest, returning to settle in his position between her legs.

She was caught in her own world, for she did not even hear when he undid his pants. Sasuke moved to her lips once more, so as to distract her from the incoming pain. She immediately broke the kiss to wail when she felt a stiff, long shaft enter her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her every scent. Sakura exhaled a heavy breath through her mouth, and her pores rose when her nipples hardened against his chest, causing her to shudder for three seconds. "Fuck…it's paining." she cursed under her soft breath; hot streams of water rolling down from her eyes to her ears.

"You wanted this." He whispered into her ear. She thought he didn't hear her, but he did.

Sakura groused continuously as he began a gliding rhythm through her small insides. She gripped Sasuke's shoulders, and once again brought her teeth to her knuckles to bite down when he picked up a sudden pace, retaining it for two minutes. Stifled feminine grunts escaped her throat uncontrollably, feeling the hot, heavy breath of his mouth against her skin.

Sasuke held unto her hips as his pace and force increased. Orgasm after orgasm pounded into her; "Feels so good…" she said, her moans becoming louder.

Sakura had already reached her end, feeling a warm fluid squirt out of her body and on to him, resulting in the sound of wet noises as he still continued. Sasuke's sweat seeped onto her and smeared all over her skin when their bodies rubbed against each other. Although Sakura had reached her point, she felt as if another one was coming.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her hips and held her close to him. "Sasuke…" He quickly sped up and felt his peak approach. At the sound of his name, he finally released his portion of fluids into her, filling her up so much that the milky substance began to trickle out of her entrance. Sasuke rose off her body, his skin sticky from perspiration. He lay next to her, both panting to catch their breaths.

"Why don't you ever make a sound?" Sakura asked, turning to Sasuke.

He glanced at her once and looked up to the ceiling, "Do you expect me to moan and scream? I think not."

Sakura barely caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall,

"Is it two-thirty in the morning?' she asked him absurdly.

"Hm?" He looked at the clock as well, "No, Sakura, it's two-thirty in the evening." Sasuke scoffed at her.

She slapped his upper arm, "It's not funny…" she claimed, getting up off the mattress, "I was supposed to be at home since eleven."

"Really? Still under curfew, huh?"

"Well obviously you don't have to go through this since you have your own house. I'm still under restrictions, remember?..."

Sakura began to fix herself back to the way she was, adjusting her kimono, "…and this is why I can't handle them most of the times."

"You're their only child. They're your parents, so you must honour them no matter what." Sasuke said.

"No matter what?" She paused, "Humph! I've dishonoured and disobeyed them so many times, that it's not even countable anymore."

They were outside the room once again, kissing of course. "It's already late. Want me to walk you home?" he asked quietly.

"No…you should go home and get some sleep."

"I know…I have to examine the candidates for the Jounin Exams today."

"Really? Well, you do look tired. I'll be fine by myself. I promise you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura was walking relatively fast, but on the other hand, her mind was buzzing with him and vivid images of the events that just took place. She tried to ignore the throbbing soreness of that spot between her legs; what if she was bleeding? The stinging feeling it brought made her feel restless; her eyes wanting to go red and run water again. Her body temperature was very high, and her skin was heated. Maybe Sasuke was too rough with her, and this was her fault; since she was in such a hurry to feel him.

"Sakura-san, what's up?!" A girl with orange hair and red cheeks called out to her. "Hello Moegi, what are you doing up so late."

The nineteen year old girl stopped in her steps to talk to the 'second Tsunade' whom was much like a big sister to her; teaching her how to handle her chakra, as well as strength, and to do a lot of healing techniques. "I have my Jounin exams starting today, so I decided to wake up very early to train." Moegi smiled.

"That's going to be a series of challenging exams, so you have to train extra hard. It's not like the Chuunin Exams." Sakura said to her.

"Sakura-san, I heard that Sasuke-san will be one of the examiners of the exams tomorrow. But which one will be examined by him; the written or practical examinations?"

"Hm, I really don't know. My advice to you, you better hope that he examines the written part."

Moegi swallowed hard, "Why?…H-how good are his practical skills?"

"He's the ANBU leader, and that would be just after the Hokage…so, there will be parts where he'll be really tough on you. Remember it's not gonna be anything where some examiners would cut you some slack, this is the total opposite…it's either you pass or fail." Sakura finished her explanation, looking into the girl's eyes.

"Sakura-san…you're starting to scare me."

"No, there's nothing to be afraid of. All you need is a lot of training and confidence."

"Okay, thank you Sakura-san. May I ask, what are you doing out here so late? You look so worn out." Moegi pulled a suspicious look on the tall girl in front of her.

"I was at the tea house. I had a little too much Sake to drink so…"

"And what did you do after that?" The girl asked curiously.

"Uh…am I supposed to tell you that?"

"No…" Moegi giggled, "Well I'm off to training now." She said, continuing her way to the direction where she was headed.

"Good luck at your exams." Sakura called out to Moegi.

"Thanks!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura, unbeknownst to her mother and father, had snuck away the keys to her veranda door whenever she stayed out late at nights, and in this way they had no chance of leaving her out. She made a high jump from the floor to the veranda, and pushed the key. After opening the glass door, she stealthily slid one side open and entered.

She closed the door and walked across the room to switch on the lights. Sakura sat at her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror; her kimono was not as neat as it was before she did her business, her face looked sleepy and her hair was a very slight mess. She didn't care though; she grabbed a brush and started brushing her long tresses. Sakura suddenly stopped upon hearing her bedroom door open and collide loudly with the wall. From her reflection in the mirror, she looked at the door, seeing her mother, Mebuki.

"Where have you been?!" Her mother shouted to her, walking further into the room.

Sakura smiled so as to mock the situation, "Mother, listen to the question you're asking me…I'm old enough to protect myself. Why so worried?"

"What were you doing out so late?"

"I went to the Tea House, and then I visited my Master, Tsunade-sama."

"You can't possibly visit your master for three whole hours, now spit it out."

Sakura proceeded with brushing her hair, "I told you where I was, I'm not going to tell you again, mom."

"Were you with someone? You smell of sheer masculinity." Mebuki folded her arms, her face seeming to get all the more angry.

Sakura huffed and ignored her mother's accusations, returning to her reflection in the mirror. Mebuki came very close to her, "Raise up your kimono." her mother ordered.

"What?! There is no way that I am going to do that."Sakura announced.

"Just raise it up…we're both women, I know what I'm checking for-…" Sakura cut her mother off.

"I know what you're checking for, you're checking for semen. And you won't find any because I didn't do anything." Sakura defended herself.

"Sakura, you're lying to me…your lipstick is gone, your hair is a mess, your kimono is disfigured, you smell just like whoever you were with, and most of all-…" Mebuki discontinued her sentence, for when Sakura looked up at her; she noticed something beneath her daughter's jaw bone.

"What is that thing below your jaw?" her voice broke.

"What?" Sakura spun around to the mirror so fast that some of her strands blew in her face. She checked for herself, and finally saw a deep red spot beneath her jaw, carrying some teeth marks. '_Damn it, Sasuke.' _She thought to herself.

"Well?..."

"Okay…I _was_ with someone, but I-..." Suddenly Mebuki brought her palm to Sakura's forehead, feeling her temperature. "Let me see something." Her mother cupped her chin, turning her face to look at her. She then took her index finger and dragged down one of her bottom eyelids. Mebuki turned away afterwards,

"I knew it, Sakura how could you? Not only were you having sex, but it was unprotected. It's like saying you sold yourself-…"

"Mom, I did not sell myself! Where the hell did an idea like this come from?"

"Well you gave yourself. Sakura, you were supposed to marry first, then allow a man to touch you like that. You gave it away like it meant nothing to you."

"Mother, how many times have I told you? I am not marrying anyone. Who cares about virginity anyway?"

"Who was it with?"

That was the question that Sakura was afraid might come. What was she going to say? She had to think fast. Sakura could not tell her mother that it was with Sasuke, because her parents didn't truly know who he was. The last time they checked, he was a criminal. They heard that he had fought in the Shinobi World War, and that he was a former team mate of Sakura's. For some reason or the other, they didn't want their daughter even close to him. They knew he was the one of the heroes of the War, but it's the records of his past that bothered them. And if her mother heard she had been with him, Mebuki would through a big fuss. What Mebuki did know was that at one time, the Uchiha clan was one of the most feared clans of Konoha, and this was another reason. Even if Sakura told them that he cared for her, they would not believe; for they thought he was dangerous.

"I can't really remember his name."

"So are you telling me that you had casual sex? Or is it that you drank too much Sake? Even if you did drink too much, you would still remember…unless it's with a stranger."

Sakura sighed with frustration, "Mom, please give me a break will you?…you're giving me a headache with all these questions. I'm tired."

"Alright fine…he's a stranger. Can I go to bed now?"

"How old is he?"

"Mom!-…"

"How old?!"

If she said twenty-three, her mother would start calling random names of all the classmates Sakura once had. So she had to lie about the age as well, "Twenty-eight." She said.

Mebuki took a deep breath, "None of this adds up, I know with each word you say, you're lying to me."

"Why would I lie? I'm not a kid anymore; do I still look like twelve to you? Believe it or not, it's true, Mother." Sakura said, wrapping her hair into a bun to get ready for bed.

"No it isn't…I know you too well, you're smart enough to not do something like that. That is not like you at all."

Sakura looked at her, opening her mouth to say something, but closed it back instead. She wanted to say the truth right now, but if she said that she slept with Sasuke instead of a stranger, then her mother would say that sleeping with Sasuke is even worse.

"Look, I am going to find out who you did this with, because you're lying to me. And when I do find out…things will get ugly."

"I told you the truth. But even if you do find out whatever 'truth' you're searching for…no matter what you do, you're not gonna stop me from seeing him." Sakura looked her mother in the eyes furiously, her words were determined.

"I will find out, and if you are proven to be worthless-…"

"I am not worthless!" Her voice was so loud that it circulated around the room.

"You are once you've given yourself away like that, and it's even worse when I find out who you gave it to." With those words, her mother walked out the room and quietly closed the door. Sakura sighed again.

She then looked at the red spot below her jaw, she touched it with her fingers, "I don't care what you think, Mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

**Author's Note:**** I am SO surprised to see that this one-shot has received 1400+ views, 865+ visitors, 14 favourites and 7 follows in total…in the span of 1-2 months! THANK YOU! To the persons who reviewed:-**

**Tiger Priestess: Thank You so much! I want something like this to happen too, and it's been on my mind for a year. I also have a love for this pairing…and I am glad you liked it, as well as the way in which I kept all of the characters in character! Many thanks for the lovely review! **

**Crazymel2008: Thanks in advance for your kind review... I'm glad the chapter was good for you. :)**

**Lylica: Aw, Lily. I'm so happy I wanna cry; so glad you like my writing style! XD Thank you! I know, with Sakura and her mom, things are getting unpleasant, but this situation still has a peak to meet (so there are still more ugly things to encounter lol)…then after that, everything will cool down…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well since it's more action than words. Hugs and kisses to you! ;) **

** : Thanks! I am glad you liked the 1.5/2 of the chapters. And I don't think there was anything weird about the last part o.O…which of the details in particular was weird for you?**

**Also…thank you to the ones who visit, view, favourite and follow this one-shot. I would not have been motivated to write this if it weren't for all of you. I noticed that this story was recommended in a community, and I have to say, I am deeply thankful and honoured. ^.^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Touch**

"Do you love me?"

Her mother did not know that she was here, in this former criminal's house; in this former criminal's bed. Sakura's mother could have barely even handled the thought of this international, rogue killer touching her only daughter, her only baby.

But although all of this went unheard of, once again, she had just finished abrading herself up against him as their sticky limbs entangled; had just finished receiving his body fluids into her uterus for about the fifth time, allowed him to take a nipple into his mouth, had just finished squirming under him like a fish out of water; and most of all, had just finished screaming his name, gaining his perspiration on to her skin to leave a strong masculine scent which was about to linger for hours.

Sakura was basically scooped into his strong arms, with her head on his chest, nestled underneath his chin. Her burning eyelids were getting heavy from all the strenuous activities that just took place. His eyes on the other hand, were bright, fully conscious and vacant. She squeezed him closer to her figure, like a bird, stuck in the frigid winter and desperately in need of his warmth.

"Yes." Of course he did, he had just spent three full hours proving it to her. Sasuke shifted slightly beneath her, surprised when his pores rose at how soft her body was in contrast to his own. His onyx orbs gawked up at the ceiling, and from his peripherals, he could have made out a single, thin filament of her pink hair that had dropped on top of the mess of sheets which they romped on moments ago.

She was his compulsion; she could not withdraw from him even if she was forced to do so, for they were bound by attraction. Sakura smiled softly, opening her eyes, and not moving a muscle, she looked up at their intertwined fingers as his free hand buried itself into her mussed tresses. "What do you love about me?"

With nothing more than just a softened gaze; his face remained serious; his demeanour calm, cool, and collected. Defecting from the slightest seed of hesitation or the need to pause, he began immediately, "The way you sort of lick your lips before you speak." Did she really do that? She didn't know that she was this absentminded.

"Your smile, your eyes, your knees, the sound of your laughter, the faded scorch in the middle of your back, the thin scar on your left thigh…" he trailed off, taking note of her disclosed silence. Sakura was this unobservant of her own body, or was his eyesight that sharp? Sasuke concurred, "I know," he made a remark of her stillness, "and I could tell you at least ten other details that you don't even know your own body has."

A supple snicker of happiness emitted her throat. She rose up to look into his unreadable eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking of in that head of his as he stared at her. He used his slender finger to rake, peeling away the sweaty strands that had clung to her cheeks, caressing her jaw line afterwards. His ministrations were doing a rather good job in off-putting her from her train of thoughts. Sasuke slyly slid from beneath her, pressing his lips against her temples.

"I love you." Sakura breathed.

Every centimetre of her body was extra responsive to his touch, and she found her hands burying themselves in his hair, her body shifting until she was beneath him once more. Sasuke's lips made their way down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of slow kisses in their wake. His fingertips lightly trailed down her ribs and into the sink of her waist, and suddenly Sakura's skin went to being covered in goose bumps.

Sasuke pulled away to look at her; his eyes trailing down to her neck, across her delicate collarbone and lower to the dip in between her breasts. The corner of his mouth quirked up in satisfaction. Going straight to the crook of her neck, she could feel his voice smoothly rumble in his chest as his tone pitched an octave, "You're so beautiful."

Sakura could hear the smile in his voice, and her heart rocketed seeing how at ease he was with her. She was so warmed by the thought that her next statement seemed to just stumble from her mouth.

"I…I trust you."

Sasuke sobered at this, hovering above her as he processed what she had just said. Her words rang with such honesty, that Sasuke was stunned to silence. There are many women whom had devoted themselves to him once, but Sakura, well…

Her strength, her intelligence, her independence… He supposed they were what had attracted him to her in the first place. But hearing those words escape her lips, knowing that she was entrusting him with her heart – something she had kept guarded since the minute she stepped foot to her adult stage – allowed him a brief insight of how far she had come.

Sasuke was not a man of many words, so he leaned down until the tips of his bangs brushed against her forehead. His thumb gently swept across her cheekbone, while his lips lowered until they hovered above her own. With her mouth parted, it felt as if the two of them were sharing the same space, the same _breath_, and she wanted nothing more than to close these little millimetres between them.

"I'm glad." His lips brushed softly against hers.

And while she melted into his kiss, Sakura couldn't help her muscles from tensing at his last words. The thought of her mom's margins lay heavy in the back of her mind and her brain was already whirling with this.

As if sensing her obstinacy, a glower creased his forehead as he pulled away. That connection he had felt a moment ago was slightly being congested, as if a door had slammed shut in his face. While her eyes still blinked up at him, something was hiding out of his reach, creeping into the corners of his mind. He searched her face for any trace of dishonesty, a difficult task since his eyes continuously sputtered to her lips, but he only received a questioning look in return.

"Sasuke?"

Upon finding nothing concrete, he at last relented.

"…Nothing."


End file.
